Virgen en la Uni
by Ziinect
Summary: Amu Hinamuri una virgen en la uni Becada por ser virgen podria ser peor,claro su compañera es una horrible pervertida
1. Amu hinamuti virgen 100 pura

**Ziinect. Ohayo! Les traigo un nuevo fic este será un poquito lemmon :$ jajaja**

**Mika: al fin ya parecías monja -.-**

**Ziinect: cállate tortuga -.-**

**Mika: tortuga?**

**Ziinect: haci insulto yo shhhh no me molestes : c**

**Mika: etto… ok Shugo chara le pertenece a Peatch- pit**

* * *

**Una virgen en la universidad.**

Soy Hinamuri Amu, tengo 19 años, mi cabello es rosado y llega a un poco mas debajo de mi cintura, mis ojos son ambarinos, y hace poco me dieron una beca la cual fue ofrecida por "Amor Casto" estoy en un programa el cual establece que me ganare la beca si soy virgen hasta que contraiga matrimonio, debo ser pura ,y realmente no me molesta, actualmente estoy de novia, mi novio s llama Hotori Tadase, es muy lindo(N/A:no es cierto xD) es rubio, y sus ojos parecen un par de rubíes es todo un sueño, y el también está en el programa de "Amor Casto" por lo que también es virgen, el programa es dirigido por Lady Lulú ,la chica que me dio la beca, es mi modelo a seguir, hace mucho ya es virgen, y esta por contraer matrimonio, es una persona muy refinada y culta, es una joven esbelta de cabellos rubios y ojos turquesas, es muy hermosa. En fin ya eh llegado a la universidad, y al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, juro que casi muero, había un cuarteto en la cama de mi compañera! en el cual ella formaba parte!, dios juro que casi me desmayo, pero le contare que paso, al entrar al cuarto, ella me saludo, luego me saludo el chico que se encontraba junto a ella, luego me saludo la chica que estaba bajo las sabanas de el lado del chico, y luego me saludo el chico que estaba debajo de ella. y para completar saben que me dijo?

**-Únete será divertido!-dijo la rubia mientras me miraba divertida**

**-si no seguimos perdere mi erección-dijo el chico bajo ella**

Yo solo Salí corriendo de allí, realmente no quería estar cerca de ellos, al salir corriendo, choqué con un chico, él era un peli azul alto de ojos zafiros y tez morena, era muy lindo lo admito pero yo tengo novio, por lo que no me fijaría en alguien más.

**HINAMURI AMU: 100% PURA**

* * *

**Ziinect: les ha gustado la primera parte?**

**Mika: si si :3**

**Ziinect: pervertida-.-**

**Mika : esta pervertida les dice a tus lectores que dejen review e.e**


	2. Girls get wild llega a la ciudad

**Ziinect:ohayooo me siento sucia pero aun asi seguire escribiendo muajaja (?**

**Mika: lo sabia estabas a un paso de ser monja jajajaja**

**Ziinect:calla!,no soy monja TTwTT**

**Mika: lo que digas e.e**

**Ziinect: continuo .**

**Mika: peach pit es el dueño de shugo chara :3**

* * *

**Una virgen en la uni !**

**Normal pov.**

Ese dia en la ciudad un tráiler llegaba a la ciudad trallendo en el ,el famoso programa "ligero para hombres"**(N/A:si saben a lo que me refiero xD)**, el que era famosamente llamado "Girls Go Wild"** (Las chicas se vuelven locas)**, en fin este estaba compuesto por solo 2 personas, el conductor del programa Nikaidou,y el camarógrafo Kairi Sanjou,cuando estos individuos aparacaban en algún lugar y salian del tráiler una multitud de chicas corrian hacia ellos,y Nikaidou con solo decir

-Vamos dios dio senos a las mujeres para que los hombres los vean,no sean timidas-luego de decir esto las chicas inmediatamente levantaban sus blusas y sostenes y dejaban ver sus pechos,luego todas resivian camisetas ,ironico verdad?,ese dia los individuos aparcarían en una universidad,adivinen en cual?,si en la que se encuentra nuestra pequeña monja,para celebrar su llegada ofrecerían una gran fiesta en la fraternidad de los Betas,la fraternidad de los populares por asi decirlo.

**Amu pov.**

-Amu…vamos no seas amarga!,ven ala fiesta de los Betas-decia mi compañera de cuarto utau

-Utau mañana tengo ,digo TENEMOS un importante examen porque no estudias?,de todas formas no te enfermaras ni nada por el estilo sabes?.-dije sin apartar mis ojos de los libros

-neh para algo te tengo a ti-dijo mientras se ponía unas medias de red y las sostenía con unas ligas a sus bragas

-aun no entiendo como ingresaste a la universidad siquiera-dije mirándola de reojo

-ñee se la mame al director,tenia ladillas el hombre pero lo valio-dijo mientras se acomodaba el braiser frente al espejo

-eres una horrible y desagradable chica utau-dije regresando mis ojos a los libros

-eso no es lo que creen las personas-dijo mientras se ponía una falda y un top,y luego pintaba sus labios de un color rojo,bastante fuerte para mi gusto.- en fin me voy-dijo mientras se ponía perfume y salía de allí. En cuanto yo tome mi pijama me duche y me acoste en mi cama a Tratar de dormir,puse almuhadas en mis oídos,tapones intente todo! Pero no pude dormir,me puse un short,una remera una chaqueta de gimnasia,unas converse,acomode mi cabello en uno de mis típicos listones,y Sali a la casa beta,me encontré con utau,quien estaba junto a un chico castaño y al chico peliazul de antes,vi un grupo de chicas y una cámara,sabia que significaba,"Girls goes Wild" había llegado.

-Amu!?...eres tu?-dijo la rubia frotándose los ojos

-si trataba de dormir pero esta horrible música no me deja puedes bajarle?-dije molesta

-ohh vamos queate unos minutos,bebe algo amu!.-dijo mientras me daba un pequeño vaso

-no gracias no bebo-dijo devolviéndole el vaso

-ok,pues entoncs almenos come un poco de gelatina,la preparo la novia del líder de la fraternidad,comenze a comer la gelatina,tenia un sabor peculiar,era totalmente deliciosa.

**(Al dia siguiente)**

Desperte con un horrible dolor de cabeza,estaba en bragas y brasier dormida en el piso de la fraternidad,no puedo creerlo,al despertar,tenia algo pegado en mi cabello que era?,al tomarlo,horrible fue mi sorprsa al notar que era un condon usado,Estaba Pegado en mi Cabello por el amor de dios!.luego me mire bien y realmente tenia puesta una sudadera que decía **"El trasero es la nueva Vagina"**era encerio? Si Lady Lulu se enterar perderia mi beca no puedo creerlo!, perdi mi virginidad? No puede ser!,Sali corriendo de allí con una sabana tapando de la cintura para debajo de mi cuerpo,al salir todas las personas que me rodeaban comenzron a señalarme y a cantar

-El camino de la vergüenza!-me lo dijieron repetidamente varias veces,mientras me señalaban y burlaban de mi

**(ya en el cuarto)**

-Utau que paso anoche?!,que me diste?!-dije mientras me asomaba de la ducha

-etto,nose que paso anoche tampoco amu,y solo te di gelatina-dijo la rubia con cara de confundida

-gelatina?,ohh hablas de la gelatina que se hace con vodka verdad utau?-dijo inocentemente Rima,era la novia de el castaño de la otra noche

-gracias Rima-dijo utau

-vodka?! Vodka utau?!-dije gritándole

-que pasa oímos gritos –dijieron el peliazul y el castaño entrando al baño

-SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!-dije ya muy enfadada

HINAMURI AMU 93% PURA

* * *

**Ziinect: hasta aquí!**

**Mika: genial :D ya vas haciéndote pervertida :3**

**Ziinect: Calla TTwTT**

**Mika: déjenle rewievs no sea que se traume ella sola y deje de escribir e.e**


End file.
